


A Midnight Touch

by MorganBane



Series: The New Overwatch: A MeiCree AU [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, Good Music, M/M, McCree finds out Mei likes him!, Nuclear Weapons, Partner Betrayal, Payload Mission, Politically Controversial, Romance, Seduction, Steven Universe Refrence, The Plot gets going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganBane/pseuds/MorganBane
Summary: During a Payload Operation to stop Talon, Overwatch member Mei-Ling Zhou gets bullied by her squad mates who are normally kind to her before a concerned McCree puts an end to the seemingly abnormal situation. Mei is grateful for his actions and thanks him before giving him a room number at a fancy hotel. The next few hours that follow bring: passion, love, control, people with questionable pasts, and friends who stop being friends. Either way McCree isn’t going to be the same after this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Warnings not specifiable in archive warnings:
> 
> The following fan fiction may contain politically controversial, violent, and sexual content considered to be offensive by some. Consider this your Trigger Warning.
> 
> Note: if there are any dead links please don't hesitate to tell me in the comments!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. Every little bit helps.
> 
> (note this was actually the first MeiCree fan fic I wrote. It was back in October of last year that I started, yes the other two were prequels, now you get the main course.)

Chapter 1: Puppet Master

(Play the following until told to stop or it ends: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wzo72KJftPY> )

It was a calm and crisp night on the outskirts of Hollywood, California. Zenyatta, Genji, and Bastion were all watching the city lights together. Zenyatta had called them up to tell them something he was going to do. “My robotic counterparts, I am jovial that you decided to come up here! Genji, I hope relations with you and your brother are going fine?” The Robot Buddhist says.

“Things are…. Better. At least Hanzo knows I am alive.”, Genji says.

“Harmonious. And to you Bastion! How have you been? I see you are still fond of avian creatures.”, Zenyatta says to Bastion.

Bastion beeps, boops and bops. Genji and Zenyatta pick it up as: “Why yes I still LOVEEEEEE these cute little things! I would have gotten a cat, but I hear that they can be burdensome. So what brings us together here Zenyatta?”

“Ah yes, I brought you here to see something hrr hrr, magnificent! Behold! The Orb of Attraction!”, Zennyatta says as he reveals an alternating blue and pink glowing orb of his hovering in midair.

Genji and Bastion are surprised about this and ask what his orb is for.

“I always wondered how humans expressed affection toward one another. To us robots, with the exception of you Genji, we really  don’t know what it is like for one human to love another. So I devised this orb to bring people closer together emotionally!”, Zenyatta responds.

Bastion and Genji are concerned by this, wondering about its ramifications.  
“Isn’t it a bad idea to manipulate human emotions like this? What if it leads to something you wouldn’t want? Wouldn’t that disrupt “Harmony”?”, Genji voices his concerns.

Zenyatta who shows offense to this rebukes Genji. “Out of the question! This isn’t some evil emotion warping device! It’s an act of love! Furthermore, what is made in Harmony cannot be bad!”

Bastion chimes in and supports Genji’s concerns which are understood as: “Sure it might not be intended to be bad, but Humans are so unpredictable, random, and even devious. Something really really bad could happen if it malfunctions!”

“Nonsense, nonsense my fellow compatriots! Balance will be intact and we will see only Harmony! Do not worry I will be present for its use when we go on our operation tomorrow in Hollywood.” , Zenyatta says to the doubting pair.

“I can’t let you use it on our comrades Zenyatta! Especially on our operation tomorrow! Lives may be at stake!” , says a now aggressive Genji as he draws his sword at Zenyatta and Bastion has his gun pointed at the Monk too.

“Calm down now children, everything will be fine! Put down your weapons and hopefully you can see that this can show a good harmonious outcome! _Besides I can easily take both of you down single handedly_.” Zenyatta says to the armed pair as his eyes turn red and Orbs start orbiting Zenyatta’s floating body.

“So be it monk. If you get anyone killed with that thing of yours, you will pay dearly!” an angry Genji sternly says to Zenyatta as he and Bastion lower their weapons and leave for their slumber.

A concerned Bastion looks back at a stubborn Zenyatta coveting his Orb of Attraction, hoping he’d change his mind.

(If you are a speed reader you can turn off the Music, if you the reader took your time you too can stop if you like, recommended to stop the song.)

 

 

Chapter 2: Operation Blockbuster: UNRATED FOOTAGE

 

(Play until told otherwise or if it ends: <https://soundcloud.com/airmann-1/downfall?in=dannyjudas/sets/miami-falls> )

 

11:30 AM

In an Overwatch dropship McCree along with Mei, Zenyatta, Tracer, Winston and Reinhardt are in the planning phase of stopping Solider 76, Reaper, Junkrat, Roadhog, Lucio, and Widowmaker from setting off a nuclear bomb Payload in the middle of Hollywood.

“Well guys here’s what we know, 76 ran off with Reaper and his ilk and have a nuclear bomb capable of blowing up the city and possibly killing and maiming a whole lot of people.” McCree says with a grizzled voice.

“We don’t know how they got a nuclear bomb but like McCree said, Jack Morrison aka Solider 76 left to go along side Reaper. Now they’re prepared for our arrival. Still why would 76 abandon Overwatch like that?” Winston chimes in.

Tracer happens to be the one with the bad news given the look of gloom on her usually cheerful face. “Well I dug up Jack’s emails and found him and Reaper, gulp, exchanging sexually explicit emails with each other as well as some rather unsettling pictures.” Tracer says to the group before showing that 76 and Reaper has been sending dick pics to each other as well as other sexually deviant images.

“This is pleasurable to some humans?” Winston says as he briefly removes his glasses in shock.

“The FUCK?” yelled a usually calm Zenyatta.

“Welp, I’m feeling suicidal, anyone else wanna go before me? Be my guest.” Says a disturbed McCree as he puts his Peacekeeper revolver to his temple.

Mei became extremely nauseous.

“Enough! All we know is that lives are at stake here people. What’s worse, THOSE images sent by a traitor or millions of lives lost by a nuke? We can put this aside for now, we have a mission to complete.” Reinhardt says as he puts the group back into sanity.

“Right, so we all we have to do is just grab the payload long enough so we can render it inert. Got it people?” Tracer says as she and the others are ready to disembark.

“Let’s kick ass and take names, I hope 76 knows his next booty call is a can of whoop ass! Yee Haw!” McCree yells as he leaps from the airship onto the ground along with the others.

“Jesse? Do you think Solider 76 can be helped? I mean this seems so unlike him!”, Mei asks.

“I dunno Mei, knowing Reaper he probably had something to do with it. I don’t know if we can even get him back to the team.”, An unsure McCree says.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll deal with 76 if it comes to it. You two were close once.” Mei pleas seeing an angered McCree.

“Don’t worry about it. He signed his life over when he chose to run off with some creep and put lives at stake!” McCree yells back.

The group splits into two, McCree, Reinhardt and Zenyatta in one squad and Winston, Mei and Tracer in the other.

“Hmm I wonder if my Orb of Attraction can help in this situation. All I would need to do is just get Jack close to someone which the Orbs effects could somehow change his feelings. Heh, how about Tracer and 76! Too perfect of a paring! What could go wrong?” An optimistic Zenyatta thinks to himself while his group go find the defenders of the nuke.

 

Meanwhile the group defending the nuke see Overwatch coming.

“Ahhhh looks like we have company eyy guys?” an eager Junkrat says to his compatriots as Overwatch approaches.

“Maybe we could mount a proper defense if YOU TWO IDIOTS STOPPED MAKING GOO GOO EYES AT EACH OTHER!” An irritated Widowmaker yells at the two lovebirds Solider 76 and Reaper. 

“Ughhh get with the times you insufferable HOMOPHOBIC BIGGOT! Come on! It’s 2016! What’s wrong with two dudes going at each other?”, A very offended Reaper barks his rebuke at the French woman.

“2016? Really? I thought it was…” Widowmaker who is perplexed at what the year is supposed to be.  
  
“Shut it HATER! Besides you and Junkrat are great at defense right? Right. So get to it.” An equally irked Solider 76 barks at Widowmaker.

“Uh DUDE, no one is telling you not to love each other, we kinda have a NUCLEAR BOMB on our hands that we don’t want to lose! So could you two get off of your asses?” Lucio chimes in to get Reaper and 76 on task.

Lucio then turns to Roadhog to get him to help Junkrat and Widowmaker set up a defense.

“Hey Big Guy, I need you helping me with the defenses. I have some really sick beats that could really help you out fam!” Lucio says to Roadhog who is gitty like a little schoolboy at a candy counter.

 

As they prepare for an attack the first Overwatch trio lead by McCree sneaks in the back of a warehouse where the nuke is stored.

“Jackpot! We have the bomb in our grasp! Now we just need to disarm it!” an optimistic Reinhardt whispers.

“I’ll take care of 76. McCree, you get Reaper ok?” Zenyatta says.

“No I’LL get 76, he’s a traitor! I want to put him down.” McCree says back at Zenyatta.

“Just trust me on this McCree! I have a plan, just get Tracer in here!” Zenyatta says back.

“Oh my sweet summer child. Don’t you know it’s not nice sneaking up on Daddy having alone time with Uncle Gabe?” A very well aware of Overwatch’s presence, Solider 76.

“You’re sick, but that’s about to change very shortly Solider! Reinhardt, get Tracer here now!” Zenyatta says as he, McCree and Reinhardt secure the bomb.

“Awww how adorable, they want to take away our bomb. Looks like Daddy needs to express some rage, I’ll be back baby.” 76 says to a blushing Reaper.

“Go get ‘em Tiger!” Reaper replies as he smacks 76 on the ass before grabbing his shotguns.

“Damn it someone get Tracer here! I need her! She’s the key to my plan!” an insolent Zenyatta orders Reinhardt to get Tracer to the warehouse post haste.

(If you reach this point and the music is still going you can cut off the song, unlikely since this was a bigger chunk of text.)

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 3: Hot Lead and Cold Hearts

11:40 AM

(Play the following until you reach the end or if it stops: <https://soundcloud.com/reznyck/reznyck-soundtrack-for-your?in=dannyjudas/sets/miami-falls>)

Reaper and Solider 76 open fire on the Overwatch trio pinning down both McCree and Reinhardt next to the nuclear bomb while Zenyatta is on another side of the warehouse near the dock doors.

“Why the hell do you need Tracer so badly Zenyatta? What about this nuclear bomb? It has priority!” an enraged Reinhardt yells at Zenyatta.

“We need her Pulse Bomb to knock out Reaper and 76! Trust me on this!” Zenyatta replies via a secure com line.

“Hope you know what you are doing Zen. Otherwise we might not make it out of here.” A doubtful McCree says to Zenyatta.

Solider 76 sees Zenyatta’s position and blows away his cover with his Heavy Pulse Rifle’s rocket launcher. “There you are monk-bot!”, a satisfied Solider 76 says to the startled Zenyatta.

“Tracer is coming give her a few moments she’ll be her faster than you can blink! Do what you need to do!”, Reinhardt says to Zenyatta as he assures Tracer’s arrival.

“Ha that spring chicken isn’t going to do you much good Monk! What are you going to have her do? Annoy me to death? Ha Ha!” a snarky Jack Morrison sneers at Zenyatta.

“Let’s just say you and Reaper are going to have a very harsh break up after I use this on you!”, Zenyatta yells as he launches his Orb of Attraction at Solider 76. According to his plan as the Orb detonates on 76 and Tracer show up, he’ll be instantly attracted to her and not Reaper. This hypothetically will also get 76 back to Overwatch.

“Oh no you don’t you grease lubed HATER! 76/Reaper forever!!!” an offended Solider 76 shouts as he shoots at Zenyatta and dodges the Orb of Attraction. And he then fires a rocket bust at the Orb. Zenyatta cringes that he lost the Orb he painfully crafted but is also shocked that Tracer isn’t at the warehouse yet.

“Well this gunks up my plan, hey Reinhardt, where’s Tracer?” Zenyatta says to Reinhardt who moves out of cover with McCree with the use of his plasma shield.

“I regret to inform you that Tracer is stuck in one of Junkrat’s traps. Mei and Winston are trying to help her get out but they’re under attack!” Reinhardt says to Zenyatta.

“Damn it! Ugh, Reinhardt, see if you can disarm the nuclear device! McCree, you and I will cover him. I think the others can hold off for a while.” Zenyatta orders McCree.

“Shooting things, now that’s a plan I can get around, YEE HAWWW!”, McCree shouts as he and Zenyatta open fire on Reaper and 76 so Reinhardt can disarm the nuke.

Little does Zenyatta know that things are going to get very bad for Mei in a few moments thanks to his contraption. The Orb of Attraction that was launched is over where Mei, Winston, and Tracer are located. The rocket impacts on the orb and its contents spread Winston and Tracer.

“Hey Daddy! How are you holding up? I’m getting turned into Swiss cheese, have any healing stims on hand?” Reaper says as he is getting injured from McCree’s Peacekeeper and Zenyatta’s Orb of Discord.

“I’m doing just dandy, head on over with your wrath form and I’ll help you out. Also my Tac Visor is almost ready!” Solider 76 says to Reaper.

“Good to know Daddy! Hey Widowmaker how’s the defense holding up?” says Reaper.

“We’re not sure Reaper. Winston just went Primal prematurely and that chatterbox bitch is just standing there with her eyes to the ground, Mei seems to be trying to talk some sense into them, Want me to put her down?” Widowmaker replies as she looks down at the Overwatch trio with her sniper rifle scope.

“Be on standby, have Roadhog take on Winston if needed.” Reaper replies back.

Zenyatta picks up on this over their unsecured com line. If he were human he’d feel like he’d have a lump in his throat and have a dead look in his eyes.

“Mei, what’s going on? I heard Winston is on Primal Rage too early, need us to head on over there? We’d be happy to get there Mei!” Zenyatta urgently says.

“I don’t know what’s going on, oh wait Tracer is turning around, she wants to say something. Just take care of the Nuke.” An uncomfortable Mei replies back.

Tracer turns to Mei with her eyes pitch black with her weapons pointed at her

“Tracer? Tracer, what are you doing! Put those down!” Mei pleads with a nonresponsive Tracer.

“THE ONLY THING GETTING PUT DOWN IS YOU, YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!” Tracer bluntly and savage yells in a demonic tone at Mei.

(If you reach the end of this with the song still playing stop it where it is if it hasn’t finished.)

 

 

Chapter 4: SEND HELP!

 

11:50 AM

(Play the following until you reach the end or if it stops: <https://soundcloud.com/dancewiththedead/riot?in=dannyjudas/sets/miami-falls>)

“Tracer what happened to you?! This isn’t like you!” Mei begs as she raises her freeze ray towards Tracer defensively.

"Quite the contrary you insufferable BLOB! Every time we have a mission you FUCK it up for us. Like when I was on my Primal Rage and you walled off the enemy!” an also demonic sounding Winston says.

“B-But, but that was an accident! I saw Junkrat sending his Riptire at you and I thought I could help you! Wah!” Mei says a she breaks down in tears.

“USELESS! USELESS! YOU’RE A MISTAKE! “Tracer says turning to Winston,” WINSTON! DO ME A FAVOR. RIP AND TEAR UNTIL IT IS DONE!”.

“GLADLY M’LADY!”, an evil Winston replies. As he charges at a Mei trying to run away from those who she through were her friends.

Lucio, Widowmaker, Roadhog, and Junkrat are disturbed as what is taking place.

“Ok I am officially creeped the FUCK out. I’ve seen some messed up things but THIS is just wrong!” Junkrat yells out.

“You know what, screw Reaper! I won’t stand for this! Roadhog, go after Winston. Widowmaker, you’re with Junkrat on Tracer. I’ll see if I can patch into McCree’s coms.” Lucio says as he takes command of the group.

Back at the warehouse, Reaper and 76 begin to realize that they won’t last much longer in the fire fight against Overwatch. Even more, Reinhardt has shocking news for McCree and Zenyatta.

“Jack, when is that Tactical Visor coming online? I won’t last much longer!” Reaper yells as he grows increasing irritated at 76 taking too long with his Tactical Visor.

“Just a few more seconds! UGH” Soldier 76 repiles back as he takes another hit from Zenyatta.

“Hey guys, looks like we’ve been wasting our time here!”, Reinhardt says to his companions.

“Whadda mean wasting our time Reinhardt?”, McCree asks.

“There’s no nuclear components here! This “Payload” is an absolute dud, no detonators, no explosives, NOTHING!”, Reinhardt exclaims.

“Oh you gotta be shitting me! Were we set up?” an offended and shocked McCree replies back to Reinhardt.

“I don’t know, but I am picking up radioactive readings. Maybe someone stole it from under Reaper’s nose.”, Reinhardt suggests.

 

11:55 AM

Just as the 3 Overwatch members realize the Payload was a dud Lucio finally gets through to McCree.

“McCree? McCree?! It’s me Lucio, listen long story but we have a problem up here!”

“Oh really now? Well I have one for you TERRORIST! Where’s the plutonium for the nuke? It’s not in the payload!” McCree interrogates Lucio.

“What? The nuke has no plutonium?! Never mind that. You guys need to get here pronto Winston and Tracer went batshit insane! They’re going after Mei for some reason, HOLY SHIT (static). HURRY!” Lucio dodges the nuclear question and begs McCree and to get over to the others.

Something overcomes McCree, something about Mei, something special about Mei causes him want to go to her, something makes him feel different about her. He bolts from the fire fight and tosses a flashbang to stun Reaper and Solider 76.

“LUCIO!!! Come find me I’ll need a speed boost! Reinhardt, Zenyatta get out of there!” ,  McCree yells as he heads towards Mei’s location.

“I’ll be there in a jiff! Be ready! Junkrat left a concussion mine, I’ll boost you then when you hit the mine you’ll fly there!?” , Lucio replies.

11: 56 AM

“WHY DO YOU BOTHER TRYING TO HIDE FROM US? WE KNOW YOU’RE A FAILURE MEI! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU HINDERED THEM IN OTHER OPERATIONS?”,  A demonic sounding Winston says as he ransacks a building looking to assault Mei.

“Why do they hate me so much?! Am I really this bad? Am I useless as they say? I mean – should I even try resisting Winston? Maybe he’s right and I should die.” a teary Mei says as she contemplates suicide by letting Winston have his way with her.

“MEI! (static) It’s me McCree. I’m heading on over there just try to keep yourself safe! (static) Don’t let those bastards get to you!” McCree says as he hurries himself over there.

Suddenly, Mei stops thinking of ending her life. She knows someone out there isn’t going to want to see her die. That’s enough to pull her out of the brink. She starts running toward an exit and places an ice wall to keep Winston at bay. Not before noticing a menacing Tracer pointing her pistols as her.

“DON’T EVEN TRY. WE KNOW YOU CAN’T OUT RUN THE TRUTH!” say the evil Tracer.

“No you’re the one who’s lying. The Tracer I know wouldn’t say that about me!” Mei angrily says as she readies her Icicle launcher.

“HA HA HA HA! YOU’RE RIGHT! I’M NOT THE TRACER YOU KNOW! BECAUSE THE ONE YOU KNOW LIES TO YOU ABOUT YOUR MISTAKES! TIME FOR YOU TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE CALVERY’S HERE!” says the demonic sounding Tracer as she drops her pistols and charges Mei.

Mei fires her icicle at Tracer and it sticks her at her left hip but she keeps charging before Tracer pins Mei to the ground and starts trying to strangle Mei.

“THIS ENDS NOW YOU BITCH! I’LL ENJOY WATCHING YOU DIE!” the demonic toned Tracer says as she squeezes harder and tighter.

“NOT THIS TIME!” Mei yells as she coldcocks Tracer in the face.

“THAT WAS A GOOD ONE!” the evil Tracer says as she loses consciousness from Mei’s spot on punch to the face.

11:57 AM

“Lucio, Junkrat there you are! Have the speed boost ready?” McCree says as he arrives at the rendezvous point.

“Let me place the concussion mine then you two can get into position! One more thing McCree. You’re going to have to put down Winston. He’s not right in the head!” Junk Rat says to McCree who is ready to be boosted.

“Easy now Aussie, if anything maybe we can get Mercy here to see if we can get him and Tracer helped.”, an optimistic McCree replies.

The concussion mine is placed and McCree and Lucio start charging toward it with Lucio boosting McCree’s speed. Junkrat detonates the mine and McCree is sent soaring all the way across Hollywood warehouse complex.

“I sure hope that Cowboy knows what he’s doing. I’d hate to see Winston let loose the way he is.” Junkrat says to Lucio after he boosts McCree.

11:58 AM

After Mei gets herself up after being strangled by Tracer her ice wall is breached by a still corrupted Winston.

“YOU THINK YOU CAN OUT RUN ME BITCH? YOU THINK I DON’T REMEMBER ALL YOU DONE TO HINDER US? ON EVERY MISSION?!” a demonic toned Winston shouts.

“Something is wrong with you Winston. Just stop and we can have Mercy help you!” Mei angrily rebukes at Winston.

“OH PLEASE I THINK MERCY WOULD BE GLAD TO HEAR YOU DIED BY MY HANDS! WHY DON’T WE JUST SHOW THE OTHERS WHAT I’M GOING TO DO TO YOU!” the evil and corrupted Winston says as he slams Mei against a wall to stun her. He then grabs Mei and leaps to where Roadhog and Widowmaker are.

11:59:10 AM

Shortly thereafter McCree arrives on scene with his Peacekeeper revolver drawn at Winston.

“AHHHH THE COWBOY SHOWS UP! I GUESS YOU WANT TO **TRY** TO STOP ME!!! WELL THIS ISN’T SOME JOHN WAYNE MOVIE WHERE EVERYONE LEAVES IN THE SUNSET HAPPY AND JOYFUL! SOMEONE GETS TO DIE TODAY AND THAT HAPPENS TO BE THIS FAILURE IN MY HANDS!” the evil Winston taunts at McCree.

11:59:30 AM

“Winston, put her down. Nobody has do die. Mercy can help you with what Reaper did to you and Tracer.” McCree says.

11:59:40 AM

“I’M NOT SUBSERVIENT TO YOU COWBOY! MEI’S A FAILURE AND YOU KNOW IT. WE **ALL** KNOW IT.NOW WATCH ME RIP AND TEAR!” Winston yells as he give a demonic screech.

11:59:55 AM

“I’m giving you to the count of 5 to put her down before I put YOU down.” McCree gives his ultimatum.

“DON’T BOTHER! XEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE” Winston screeches as he tenses his arms to tear Mei apart, she closes her eyes and accepts her impeding death, she holds nothing against Winston, Tracer, or McCree.

11:59:59 AM

“FIVE, DRAW!” McCree yells.

12:00 PM

McCree’s eyes glow red and emit sparks.

“IT’S HIGH NOON.”

McCree in less than a second fires 5 rounds from his revolver into Winston, not killing him. Winston then loses his grip on Mei before he can do any damage to her and he lets go.

McCree fires his last round at Tracer who a few seconds before Blinked next to Winston, not killing her but causing her pain.

12:01 PM

Mei, who is free from Winston’s grip rushes on over to McCree and tightly wraps her arms around him. She’s in tears after the whole ordeal and McCree comforts her by wrapping his arms around here and letting her know she is safe.

 

 

Chapter 5: Depressurized

 

12:10 PM

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCikIkXslP0>)

Winston and Tracer finally snap out of the effects of the Orb of Attraction. Tracer is still woozy but Winston realizes what has happened. He looks at the traumatized Mei and the others who are disturbed. He then looks at his hands, the ones that could have murdered in cold blood. He then turns away from the group and detaches himself from the situation in self-pity.

Mei sees Winston’s pain and wants to let him know that he didn’t mean to hurt anyone.

“Winston! It wasn’t your fault! It was Reaper! I forgive you!”, a still teary Mei shouts to Winston.

“I’m a monster. I could’ve killed you in cold blood! You saw what happened!” Winston retorts.

“Things….Things just didn’t go right today. Let’s at least try and move on.” McCree says to a disheartened Winston.

Winston nods his head in agreement with McCree and Mei. An Overwatch dropship comes in with Pharah, Bastion, and Genji among the crew there to pick up the other Overwatch members.

“Geez what happened here?” a stunned Phara asks Tracer.

Tracer doesn’t even respond and just gets in the cockpit to collect her thoughts. Reinhardt arrives on scene to inform the others about something he found near the dud Payload.

“McCree, before I was able to get out of the warehouse I found this near the payload. It could help us find the person who stole the nuclear components.” Reinhardt says to McCree as he hands him an improvised Geiger counter that has some detecting components wired to an iPhone 6s Plus.

“Hmm, I’ll look into this, thanks. Let’s head on back to headquarters. We’ve been through hell today.” McCree says to Reinhardt as he takes the device.

Genji and Bastion see that Zenyatta’s Orb of Attraction did bring about a catastrophe. They also notice he isn’t here for the pickup.

“Jesse McCree, who was the last person to see Zenyatta?” Genji asks.

“That’d be Reinhardt, why?” McCree replies.

“Better you stay out of it.” Genji sternly says.

“Fine by me. Mei let me help you on, you’ve been through hell.” McCree says as he turns to help Mei.

“What happens to us? Don’t you still have to apprehend us?” Widowmaker asks as the Overwatch members don’t bother taking Widowmaker and her cronies as prisoners.

“You didn’t have a nuke, so what’s the point? Besides you helped us out with whatever the hell I missed out on.” Reinhardt says.

The dropship takes off with all the Overwatch members except for Zenyatta back to the California Overwatch base. McCree holds Mei in his arms the entire time. She doesn’t want to let go after he saved her from Winston who had his mind corrupted. She wants to repay McCree. She wants to be closer to him. She plots a way to accomplish this.

Meanwhile Reaper and Solider 76 emerge from their covered position from the warehouse. Reaper notices that the Payload is in fact a dud.

“FUCK! I paid that that Jap good GOLD bullion for that 100 pounds of weapons grade plutonium. Now it’s gone, this royally SUCKS!” , Reaper yells in an angry fit.

“Chillax Gabe, we still have our lives!” Soldier 76 says as he tries to get his boyfriend to look on the bright side.

Widowmaker, Junkrat and Roadhog show up for their next move.

“Where the HELL have you people been? We could have died!” a furious 76 yells at his “teammates”.

“Well, you told us “insufferable homophobic bigots” to go out on defense. So we did. Don’t worry about your precious plutonium, Lucio didn’t run off with it when he RIGHTLY left us for Overwatch.” Widowmaker rebukes Solider 76 and Reaper for the slurs made earlier.

“So that’s it then, you’re LEAVING Talon! Have fun watching your backs properly! You won’t last a day without us!” Reaper shouts at Widowmaker.

“Well you fuckers seemed to make it out ok without us just fine. So I guess we will be safe.”, Widowmaker replies back to a pissed off Reaper.

“You homophobic brat, you take that back right this second! HEY I’M TALKING TO YOU! YOU DON’T INSULT MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT! APOLOGIZE!” an enraged Solider 76 barks as Widowmaker and the Junkers walk out on Reaper and 76.

Roadhog tells the group to stop, he takes off his gas mas to reveal a massive gash on his left side of his face along with having a titanium jaw.

“She called you two fuckers not _faggots_ , quit calling us bigots at every chance you get when we call you out for bullshit. Otherwise when someone is one to you, we’ll let them go after you. Got it fuckers?” Roadhog says in a scathing rebuke of Reaper and 76’s treatment he, Junkrat, Lucio, Widowmaker have received from them. Roadhog puts on his gas mask and the three continue on.

“So be it.” , Reaper says as he and 76 head out in a stolen car.

3:00PM

Back at Overwatch Base everyone debriefs what went on in Hollywood. Reinhardt and McCree go to take to have the iPhone Gieger counter looked over in forensics, Tracer decides to go see Mercy and Winston gets questioned by Genji and Bastion.

“What exactly happened before you “blacked out” Winston?” Genji asks.

“Well, Mei and I were helping Tracer get out of a steel trap of Junkrats before this thing was destroyed above us, covering us in some sort of residue. Then I lost it apparently.” Winston recalls.

“Winston, early in the morning, Zenyatta was talking about how he created an “Orb of Attraction” and he planned on using it in the mission. It seems like he has now. He was warned about the risk of a complication.” Genji says.

Winston is rightfully angry but calm about it.

“Who did he want to use this contraption on?” Winston asks.

“According to Reinhardt, he intended to use it on Jack Morrison and Tracer. He says Zenyatta missed and that Jack fired a rocket volley at the fleeting orb.” Genji replies.

“I see. Bring him to me. In one piece please, I just want to speak to him.” Winston orders.

 

 

Chapter 6: Questions

 

(<https://soundcloud.com/nennek/stellar-lights?in=dannyjudas/sets/miami-falls>)

5:00 PM

In the forensic laboratory Symmetra looks over the makeshift iPhone Geiger counter with McCree and Reinhardt.

“Clearly this person knew what he was doing with this piece of technology. It doesn’t seem like there is any data on it, unless it is extremely hidden. It’s also still picking up a slight radioactive reading. Most likely due to it being in direct contact with the nuclear bomb materials.” Symmetra says.

“Why an iPhone of all devices? Damn thing’s old as hell!” McCree asks.            

“Security of data for one thing with this Apple device, also the it comes with a proprietary messaging system in which it can only communicate to people with other Apple devices via the iMessage system.” Symmetra explains.

“So it’s like a text message system?” Reinhardt inquisitively asks.

“No. Although you can send normal text messages to other phone types besides the iPhone, you can’t send sms text-messages with iMessage. The user uses a standard wi-fi connection only instead of a phone data netowrk. So sifting through phone record charges for who sent and received messages via wouldn’t work here. But we can trace where the receiving phone is located” Symmetra explains further.

“That sounds like a good plan. All we need to do is just find a contacts list on here then we can get to business!” McCree exclaims.

“That will take time, however thanks to my technology, I can create as many duplicates of the device so that I can go into each one without having to risk completely destroying it!” Symmetra says enthusiastically.

“That’s excellent news Symmetra. Mind if I keep this just to see if anything comes up?” McCree asks.

“Sure McCree. Also just make sure you keep anything that comes up on it on paper.” Symmetra says to McCree as he picks up the original device after Symmetra duplicates it several times with her mechanical arm.

“Will do. See ya.” McCree says as he exists the laboratory with Reinhardt.

5:15 PM

“Whatta you think about this situation with the nuclear material?” McCree asks Reinhardt.

“Somebody probably had buyer’s remorse and stole the plutonium and bomb components back. But how they did that I don’t know.” Reinhardt responds.

“That makes me wonder, what if the seller tried to set up Reaper by giving him nuke materials knowing that Overwatch would swoop right in and top Reaper and his Talon members.” McCree wonders.

“Someone wanted us to fight over nothing and not have suspicion drawn on themselves. Clearly they got the result and then some.” Reinhardt adds.

“Certainly Junkrat and Roadhog didn’t take it. Sure they’re ok with using a nuke, but they wouldn’t have a need to acquire it unlike Reaper. Killing a whole lot of people is his thing not the Junkers.” McCree ponders as to who would’ve taken the plutonium.

“I can’t think of anyone else who’d want to use a nuke besides Reaper! I say we check the database for probable suspects. It’ll be worth an all-nighter.” Reinhardt suggests.

“I quite agree. Meet me in the mainframe room with Winston, I’m going to check on Tracer. I hope she’s feeling better.” McCree says.

The two go their separate ways. McCree’s visit to Mercy and Tracer is quite fruitful. She’s glad that Mei is all right. She even talks about the punch Mei gave her. Mercy also patches up the wounds she sustained earlier from Mei and McCree and that Mercy will have her on watch for the next few days.

Feeling glad that things are normal again, McCree heads over to the mainframe room to search on possible terrorists who’d use the stolen Payload components with Winston and Reinhardt. They come up with a list of possible suspects but are unsure if they can get enough intel on all of them.

 

 

Chapter 7: Tease

 

9:50 PM

“Well I’m going to have to call it a night guys. I need to hit the sack. Hopefully we can start fresh tomorrow on the suspects, assuming we don’t have any operations.” McCree says after a long night of analysis.

As McCree opens his locker to put away his gear for the night there’s a note in it. The note is partially bound in string. The front of the card has Mei written on the front. Curious as to what she wrote, McCree unravels the string and opens the note. He’s meticulous about unraveling it as not to damage the note card.

He opens the card and after reading the first few sentences his heart starts pounding. (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXGsdSzPob0>)

The card reads as the following:

Dear McCree:

I’ve had feelings about you for…..oh gosh I don’t know for how long! The truth is I’m MAD for you. It’s been a gradual progress for me to feel this way about you, you sexy cowboy ;). Each time we are together is more blissful than the next! Although I don’t know how many women have been in your life before I came along, probably TONS. A woman would have to be a complete dolt not to notice you! Especially the way someone would think about the way your beard feels running through her fingers (UGH that gets me going), or how your BIG bulging muscles feel when someone squeezes them, or even the way your musk smells after someone wraps their arms around you. Ok maybeeee that’s too personal, but then again you’re pretty much the only person I want to spill my innermost thoughts and feelings onto tee hee. You don’t know how grateful I am to you for saving me out there today. I want to repay you for that.

So how about you bring your good-looking self on over to the Garnet Plaza Hotel for the night with me ;)

Room 2309

Sincerely yours, Mei-Ling Zhou

Ohh my, what would my mother say about me if she found this! Then again I’m already 31 and I still have my youth with me so who cares! Say that reminds me, aren’t you almost 40?

(There is also a kiss mark of a lavish pink shade of lipstick inside the card.)

McCree’s heart is still racing after reading it, twice. His face has a different story however. It’s the face you have when presented with a situation you’ve been unprepared for.

“HOLY SHIT! A woman has actual and genuine feelings for me! And it’s MEI! I mean damn she thinks I’m a total hunk AND a playboy! When in absolute reality I’m an almost 40 year old man who’s never made it with a woman AT ALL. Funny, the only thing keeping from being Steve Carrel is I’m an ex Blackwatch member/bounty hunter who’s now working for Overwatch as a trained gunslinger.” McCree says to himself.

“I’m going. I am GOING! If she’s as serious about me as I’m going to choose to be about her then I’m 100 percent committed!” McCree shouts unaware Lucio is there.

McCree is startled by his presence and slams him onto the lockers with his metal arm around his neck, not gripping just around it.

“MCCREE, MCCREE WAIT WAIT WAIT! I’ve seen that look before! That’s the look of a man who never EVER had a woman in his life until now.” Lucio exclaims.

“THERE’S A LOOK?!” McCree says as he takes his hands off Lucio. McCree settles down afterward and apologizes for his behavior.

“Listen man, I don’t care WHO it is you found. Just GO FOR IT! Don’t let your dreams be dreams. You found the woman you’ve been waiting for. GO TO HER, NOW! JUST. DO. IT! MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!” Lucio commands to McCree to head on over to Mei pronto.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4yiKD5sCG0>)

So McCree rushes out of the locker room with his gear still on him and heads on over to the vehicle bay and finds his old and in mint condition 1970 Dodge Charger, with some interior upgrades. And he sets off on the open highway for South Hollywood.

 

“I can’t believe that SOMEONE out there actually is in love with me! It’s as if the stars had to align just right for SOMEBODY to care about my feelings and divulge them.” McCree thinks to himself.

McCree has his tunes on while cruising down the highway. He sticks his hand out the open window and glides it through the rushing air as he travels adjacent to the aesthetic night time city lights. He smiles out of pure bliss as he cruises on the lonely highway, making him feel like it is more special. He also thinks about what the old Solider 76 would say about him back when he was still in Overwatch. He even “imagines” him sitting in the back seat cheering him on and patting him on the back, LITERALLY. McCree even “imagines” Solider 76 trying to get into the front seat to see him off properly although McCree motions to try and get the seat moved forward for him when he stops, he notices the iPhone Giger counter is popping up with notifications. He stops thinking about 76 for a moment and check on it, seeing nothing popping up. McCree looks in the mirror again one last time and sees nothing.

“Yeah, old Jack would be happy for me.” McCree says to himself.

He finally pulls up to the hotel lobby entrance.  He hands the keys to the valet, telling the guy not to scratch the paint off.

When McCree gets into the lavish lobby to check in, he sees an old associate who he never wanted to be around…

 

 

Chapter 8: Unwanted Reunion

 

(<https://soundcloud.com/dj-francophilippe/gtr?in=dannyjudas/sets/miami-falls>)

10:30 PM

“Well, this is surprising. I never expected you to be here Madame Echo.” McCree stutters at his old counterpart, who happens to be rather short (4.3ft).

“Jesse McCree, holy fuck! How long has it been since we last got shit faced together?” The short 46 year old woman who has a “Marge Simpson” style hairdo. The hair being a silvery white instead of blue.

“F-FINE!” stutters McCree. “How’ve you been? H-Haven’t seen you since, uh well Blackwatch!”.

“Well when I’ve gone about causing as much mayhem as I can make. So you bet I’m going to have to settle down since I’ve had a lot of run ins with the law.” Echo jovially says to McCree.

“Uh ok, Ahhem, we’ve never gotten along this well. Something changed or did you do something worse this time?” McCree asks (possibly regretting it in the process.).

“Oh I did something sooooo bad it makes my buddy here Ichi look like a saint!”, Echo boasts.

“Oh dear, what is this vile act you so heinously committed?” A concerned McCree asks.

“I became a member of the ALT-RIGHT!” Echo proclaims.

As soon as she said “alt right” a draft blew through the open windows, the band playing in the lounge area came to a halt and everyone just stopped for a second or two before shuffling off somewhere else. Leaving McCree with Echo and her associate named Ichi.

“This is new for you. You’ve gone from assassination to polarized politics.” McCree says with a stoic expression.

“It’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You know why? Because I’ve found that there are other people like me who want Daddy Donald to win the presidency as well! Isn’t that COOL?!” Echo preaches to McCree, who is clearly off put by this.

“You call Donald Trump “Daddy”? That’s like my trigger word considering what Jack pulled recently.” McCree says uncomfortably.

“Pfhhh Jack Morrison never hid his feelings for Gabriel well enough for me. He might be gay, but he’ll never be a “Dangerous Faggot” like Milo Yiannopoulos!” Echo preaches again.

“Yahnapah-who?” McCree inquisitively asks.

“You never heard of Queen Milo before?! Holy SHIT dude I have sooo much to tell you! Did you know he pisses off people on college campuses for a LIVING? That’s my DREAM JOB!” Echo says as she gets really into the Alt-Right sphere.

McCree wanting to change the subject,“Uhh errr, how about we talk about your friend Ichi. Ichi?”

“Ichi.”, says Ichi.

“Yeah ICHI. He sorta looks like Solider 76, damn, you look spiffy. Strange you look like how I imagined Jack as I was driving here!”, the oblivious McCree says as he feels relief that the subject is changed.

“Pure coincidence!” Ichi nervously says.

“Yeah, let me tell you about the man, the legend, Ichi the Killer! He got out of the joint two months ago! On good behavior no less. Those Japs sure have high standards!” Echo says to her associate who is acting nervously.

Just then the Giger counter iPhone starts making signals, as if plutonium is near. Ichi eyes the phone intensely.

“Ahh this thing is acting up again. Thinks there’s weapons grade plutonium here!” McCree says.

“Oh fuckin hell! I have the Feds coming in here every other month!  Guess I need to check this one dude, he tried smuggling stuff out of the country! Got off on a reduced sentence. Can’t have this happen! I work my ASS off to run a legit business here! What are you looking at Ichi? Can’t YOU help the customer or do I have to do everything!” Echo yells upset at the situation.

“That’s a pretty snazzy phone there McCree, bet someone worked their ass off making it. Wanna keep it here?” Ichi nervously asks.

“Ehh what the hell, keep it…” McCree says as Ichi clutches it with his hands like Golum with the One Ring

“…they’re a dime a dozen once we started duplicating them down at Overwatch HQ.” McCree finishes.

Ichi the Killer is visibly furious and trying to hide it at the same time.

“What are you using the phone for pray tell?” a twitching Ichi the Killer asks McCree.

“Ehh just Overwatch stuff… hey where’d you go?” McCree says as Ichi disappeared.

“Ahhh he does that from time to time. For some reason he can phase out of existence and reappear at “random intervals”. So you work for Overwatch now?” Echo asks as she explains Ichi’s ~~semi~~ -teleportation abilities.

Screams of frustration as well as “FUCKING DAMN IT” can be heard outside the hotel near the road.

“Anyway I hope this damn Geiger counter stops beeping, I’m kinda worried about this.” Echo says.

“You worried about radiation or are you still thick skinned?” McCree asks.

“Bitch I was born with Thick Skin YEAH!” Echo yells as she gains 2 feet in height and packs on metallic armor.

“Now enough about me and Ichi the Killer, what on Earth brings you here?” Echo asks as she finally gets to the point.

“I’m here for a woman.” McCree eagerly asks.

“Chinese?” Echo asks with some judgement.

“Yeah, she even told me she loves me!” McCree stands his ground.

“Eyy she looks like a keeper. But if you’re interested, there’s this one hot looking jap girl I saw earlier! Want her number?” Echo says with her eyebrows moving up and down rapidly.

“Give it to Ichi, he sounds stressed. Besides, I want to be with Mei forever!” McCree proclaims.

“You have one thing most men in America don’t have, a damn backbone!” Echo says.

“More like sheer luck. Between my line of work and other parameters, women just haven’t been something in my life.” McCree says.

“Well now that’s changed for you. Here’s your key for room 2309. Good luck on your first relationship. Oh and elevators are to the right.” Echo says as her hand McCree a gold plated room key card with an embedded chip.

10:45 PM

McCree waves good bye to Echo as he gets on the elevator. He’s somewhat stressed about what’s about to happen. Uncertain about what the future holds. He doesn’t know if he’s good enough.

 

 

Chapter 9: Judgement

(<https://soundcloud.com/lazerhawk/so-far-away?in=dannyjudas/sets/miami-falls> )

 

“Well, here it goes.” McCree says as the doors close for the elevator with a glass exterior as for him to see the Hollywood city lights on the exterior of the hotel. He presses the button for floor 23, where Mei is.

As the elevator ride starts, the PA system in the elevator is activated, someone is on the other line.

“Jesse McCree. We’ve never gotten to know each other well. From what I know, you’re not a good person. I know what you did at Blackwatch, or at least that’s what my memory tells me.” Ichi the Killer says.

“I did my job Ichi, it beat prison. Also, I really don’t remember you ever being in Blackwatch. And with a name like yours I don’t think you’re a good person.” McCree rebukes Ichi.

“Touché Cowboy. But I was in Blackwatch, just a very secret division, not even known to Reaper! So I might be a tad worse than you. But what makes you a good person McCree?” Ichi replies back.

“I decided to head on to Overwatch as soon as I heard what Reaper was doing with Talon. So I’m doing the world a favor. Delivering justice, saving people, that sort of thing. Besides the pay’s better than when I was a bounty hunter in Santé Fe.” McCree answers.

“Ok so you’re not exactly infamous. Still, what makes you good enough for Mei? She’ll find out what you did eventually! About your “job”! ” Ichi scathes.

“She knows I wouldn’t hurt her. Or that I’d her get hurt for that matter! Mei thinks I’m worthy of her affection. Say now I remember you. You’re a blood thirsty shock trooper! Not even Reaper approved of your kills and he’s supposed to be the edgy one!” McCree exclaims.

“Yeah yeah, I go overboard a lot. Waste a few civies here and there. At least I get the mission accomplished.” Ichi replies.

“What do you want from me Ichi? You sound like you want me dead.” McCree boldly asks.

“AH HA HA HA, good one Cowboy! Don’t worry about yourself or your girlfriend. You’re not marked. Echo just hired me to be her bodyguard. I don’t bite if she doesn’t tell me too. Believe me she didn’t tell me to bite.” Ichi responds.

“Somehow I don’t believe you, but I do know Echo like the back of my hand. She doesn’t put up with anyone’s bullshit!” McCree says to a now light hearted Ichi.

“Think what you want to think about me Cowboy. You’re not in my master plan, neither is Mei. You’re a good person McCree. Here’s your floor. Go to her, she’s waiting.” Ichi says to McCree before signing of off of the Elevator PA system.

“Thanks? Ugh, that was an earful. That didn’t help my stress. Heart’s still beating a million miles an hour. Gotta calm down, I don’t want Mei to think I’m a wreak. Ahh who am I kidding, she doesn’t know who I really am. I might have a clean conscience, but that still doesn’t make me man enough for her.” McCree says to himself as he gets off the elevator.

McCree sees a wall sign pointing to where room 2309 is. The sign points left so he walks over to where it is with the numbers counting upward. His heart racing, keycard in hand, and not knowing what will happen next. He notices petals outside the door to room 2309. They’re from the Yucca, the state flower of New Mexico, they’re white as snow.

10:50 P.M

McCree nervously inserts the keycard, the light turns green, and he turns the handle to enter. The door doesn’t have extra locks, such as a chain to keep the door from opening beyond a certain point. However McCree still slowly inches the door open wider as to not potentially startle anyone in the room with a squeak. He gets in without making a sound noticeable to anyone but himself. He’s hit with the scent of sandalwood oil in the air. After getting into the room he silently shuts the door.

 

 

 

Chapter 10: Passion

McCree turns around to see the studio room Mei was able to get. He sees some small votive candles lit to provide ambience as well as some low light in the room. His heart slows down as well as his breathing. He spots Mei in the king sized bed with her glasses off and the glistening white sheets covering her chest. She smiles at him and blushes as her man has arrived.

“Mei?” McCree asks nervously.

“Yes, it’s me McCree. I see you saw my note.” Mei responds with her cute voice.

“Yeah! I really liked it. No one’s _ever_ done that for me.” McCree humbly replies.

“Press the glowing button on the table next to you. I think it’ll put us in the mood, tee hee.” Mei kindly requests McCree.

He spots it quite easily and presses it. (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDOau-0i_hE> leave on loop)

“Oh Mei, you sure know a way to make things smooth and mellow.” McCree says softly to a blushing Mei after hearing what song Mei had in store for him.

Suddenly McCree forgets some of the nervousness and emotional baggage he came in with. It’s just him and Mei, the woman he always dreamt of but never thought he’d find.

“Glad you like my taste in music you sexy sexy Cowboy. Now before we get started hee hee, take off your clothes, leave the boxers on though.” Mei seductively commands.

McCree breaks into a cold sweat and his pupils shrink quite a bit. “Wh-Whu-what Mei?”, McCree nervously asks.

“Oh you’re funny Jesse, I said leave the boxers on. I didn’t asked you to strip naked!” Mei giggles.

“Well uhhh, t-this isn’t something I’ve done before Mei. I’ve NEVER had a women before, until now.” McCree boldly says.

“Ohhh my, well you’re really one lucky man aren’t you now? Still, I’d like to see what’s under all that clothing.”, a smug Mei replies.

 McCree, with an uncomfortable feeling, complies with Mei in taking everything off but his boxers, which are black with white anchors.

“Hmmm Hmmm, so that’s what’s hiding under that poncho and body armor. You sure you haven’t been with any other woman before?” Mei asks again.

“Not a one before you Mei. Say this is kinda humiliating, having me do all this. I’m not some pony show you know!” McCree says unhappily.

“Well you’ll definitely be doing tricks after you see these, heee heee.” Mei says as she’s lowering the sheets surrounding her chest to reveal her considerably sized breasts, contained inside a royal blue tank top with a fair amount of cleavage revealed.

“Like what you see Cowboy, tee hee?” Mei playfully asks.

“KEEP IT TOGETHER JESSE MCCREE! YOU DIDN’T COME ALL THIS WAY JUST TO TREAT HER LIKE A PLAYTHING! She’s a woman! YEAH a living breathing woman with her own personality and goals who just so happens to have a voluptuous figure. Don’t act dumb! I don’t want her to be offended. Just play it cool.” McCree deeply thinks to himself as he’s trying extra hard not to think of her as an object.

“Erm WOW! That’s what’s under that big heavy coat of yours Mei? A-a pair of beautifully, sculpted, and generously sized……knockers?” McCree utters to Mei, the one and only woman who wanted him. His face is a crimson red.

“Knockers? Pfhhhh, BWAH HA HA HA HA! Oh McCree you’re too funny! What’s your secret, I’m crying from laughter.” Mei belts out a chuckle after she hears McCree refer to her massive mammaries as “knockers”.

“Well Mei, I have crippling depression!” McCree thinks to himself.

“Well-well what would you happen to call them?” McCree nervously asks.

“Oh I call them something much more relevant, you lucky Cowboy. Want to know?” Mei seductively asks.

“No guts no glory, clearly I’m out of good ideas.” McCree thinks again.

“Uhhhh sure?” McCree responds.

With stars in her eyes Mei licks her lips and says in a smooth and velvety voice, “Pillows.”

“Now she’s stated her intentions! So this is what people think of when they mean “getting to second base”?” McCree thinks to himself as he tenses up.

“You’re adorable when you’re nervous McCree. How about I show you these “pillows” of mine.” Mei says as she slips off her tank top fully revealing her chest area. Mei’s breasts are firm for their size and don’t sag very much.

McCree’s arms flop to his side and his pupils widen. He also stops being nervous for once and put his hands together and puts them up to his lips and says, “And no one else knows about these?  Not even the other women in Overwatch?”

“Oh now you’re just being bashful. Tracer has her fanbase where everyone is after her for her butt pictures! If I were to have such a thing I’ve keep myself in ice forever! These two “pillows” of mine are my best kept secret! So be glad I have them to share with you.” Mei says as she puts her arms around her chest.

“Well I guess I am a very lucky Cowboy aren’t I?” McCree giggles a little bit.

Mei pats the empty side of the bed with her left hand and says to a still tense McCree, “You’re the only person I’d expose my breasts to for pleasure. Consider yourself very fortunate. Come laydown with me and put your head between them.”

 “I think I’m going to die from cardiac stress if I keep this up. This isn’t like me. She wants me for crying out loud! Maybe she’s trying to help me?” McCree thinks to himself as he does what she says.

“Huh, that wasn’t so bad now was it?” Mei say so a much calmer McCree now that he’s lying down where she wants him.

“I guess not, sorry for acting so nervous.” McCree says with a tear in his eye.

“Oh you. Always looking after my feelings. Although you were kind of over doing it, I can see why you did that.” Mei kindly says to McCree as she wraps her arms around her chest to envelop McCree’s head in her breasts more.

“Geez these things are soft. I hope my beard isn’t too rough on you.” McCree apologizes.

“Oh please, I love how it rubs against them, nice and fuzzy. Your whiskers feel good against my fingers tee hee.”, cheerfully says.

“That helps me feel less dead inside Mei.” McCree mutters as he’s feeling pure bliss.

“McCree, you seem like you’ve really bottled up a lot of feelings about women. Why is that? You can tell me.” Mei sternly asks.

McCree raises his head to eye level with Mei and basically lets the “water works” go.

“It’s because I’ve been afraid of offending the one I love! I’ve been hit with rejection many times before and never had a chance to tell a pretty lady about how I feel. Now that I’m here with you I feel like I don’t know what to do! Yes you’re very beautiful and talented, but I feel like I’m walking into a minefield! I really do think you are beautiful, not as an object but as a whole person! I’m sorry if I’m just not man enough for you.” McCree sobs before he buries his head back in Mei’s breasts.

“McCree, look at me. Do I look like I’m mad at you?” Mei orders.

“No?” McCree responds.

“Of course not! I wouldn’t have shown you these big “pillows” of mine to you if I was mad at you! Or even written that invite card!” Mei says.

“You’re right. I’ve been so worried about how many ways I could make you mad by mistake instead of realizing that I’ve done nothing wrong to begin with. I’ve also been so concerned about what I think I should say instead of me enjoying you. I tried to get this over and done before I came over. Guess I didn’t do a good job of it.” MeCree says to Mei, as he feels like a weight has been lifted.

“It takes time and practice McCree. Clearly you’ve had both. There’s just one more thing I want to tell you before you can cuddle with my mammaries again.” Mei says to a relived McCree.

“What’s that sugar?” McCree asks.

“I love you, now pucker up Cowboy.” Mei says and the two lock lips with each other before cuddling again.

11:00 PM

“Thanks for helping me feel better Mei.” a grateful McCree says.

“Anything for you, you sexy cowboy, thanks for letting me wear your hat.” Mei giggles.

The pair fall asleep, McCree between Mei’s breasts and Mei with her arms around his head and neck.

(end the song here)

 

Chapter 11: A Woman Scorned

 

Just as the two love birds settle into their slumber, their door is unlocked. Mei, instead of McCree grabs his Peacekeeper revolver.

She doesn’t want to let anyone hurt the one she loves.

11:10 PM

 Turns out instead of thieves, it’s the jackasses Solider 76 and in his arms, Reaper.

(https://soundcloud.com/reznyck/03-ebolada?in=dannyjudas/sets/miami-falls)

“SOLIDER 76 REPORTING FOR BOOTY!” Jack Morrison says.

“Oh my Jack, don’t you mean duty?” Reaper tastefully replies.

“Not when you’re involved Gabe. Hoy Hoy Hoy Hoy!” Solider 76 replies.

“HEY, when someone said to get a room, they didn’t mean barge into someone else’s!” McCree shouts as he becomes conscious.

“Oh boy this is JUICY! Mei and McCree in the same bed together. How adorable.”, Reaper says.

“No you fool. A man and woman in the same bed together in 2016?! WOW SO NOT PROGRESSIVE!” Solider 76 scolds Reaper.

“Uhhh….OR TOLERANT!” Reaper reluctantly piles on with the insults.

“Can you two jerks go somewhere else?!” Mei shouts.

“NO! WE paid for this room in advance. I can’t even believe you’re going along with McCree. Heh heh, look at him he’s powerless! I bet she castrated him just so he could be near him HA!” Solider 76 makes another insult at McCree.

“Don’t you talk about my Cowboy like that you jerks! I’m not afraid to use this bad boy on you!” Mei says with murderous intent.

“OH BOY SHE HAS HIS GUN! Better watch out McCree, next thing you know she might even take your house and car!” Reaper piles on again.

“GOOD ONE GABE!” Solider 76 says.

“Get OUT!” Mei screams as she orders the two chauvinist jackasses to leave.

“OH GOODY A STRONG INDEPENDET WOMAN WHO NEEDS NO MAN! You see McCree this is why you should be a homosexual like ME. No bullshit AND you can still fuck each other HA HA HA HA!” Solider 76 sarcastically suggests.

It was that final insult to Mei and McCree loving each other that causes THIS to happen:

“I AM FUCKING SICK AND FUCKING TIRED OF YOU FUCKING FUDGEPACKERS GOING AROUND TELLING OTHER PEOPLE HOW TO LIVE AND LOVE ONE ANOTHER! NO WONDER LUCIO AND THE OTHERS LEFT YOU SORRY SACKS OF SHIT. YOU USE YOUR RELATIONSHIP TO BULLY PEOPLE INTO YOUR WORLD VIEW! I HOPE THAT IF DONALD TRUMP EVER WINS, HE HANGS YOU BOTH FROM THE GALLOWS FOR ALL TO SEE FOR ALL THE WRONG YOU DONE TO THE WORLD! (Breaths deeply) SO GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OUT OF HERE AND GIVE ME ANY MY CUTE LITTLE COWBOY HERE SOME PRIVACY OR I’LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT!” Mei says in the ultimate last word to Solider 76 and Reaper.

“WAHHHHHHH. DADDY THAT MEAN CHINESE WOMAN TRIGGERED ME!” the crybaby Reaper whines after getting rightfully threatened.

“Ok now my Gabey Baby is crying like a little girl! Any other macroaggressions you have to throw you intolerant homophobic bigot!” Solider 76 tries to act tough.

(Stop the current song and play this: <https://soundcloud.com/carpenter_brut/347-midnight-demons?in=dannyjudas/sets/miami-falls> stop the song at the next link)

Mei just pulls the trigger and gets Jack Morrison right in the shoulder.

“HOLY FUCK SHE’S SERIOUS JACK. LET’S GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!” Reaper says as he gets out of Jack’s arms and starts running for the stairs.

“Oh come on you pussy, it’s just a flesh wound!” Solider 76 yells at the fleeing Reaper before Mei fires the rest of the Peacekeeper’s cylinder into Solider 76’s sweet sweet ass.

“THAT’S RIGHT JACKASS, RUN BEFORE YOU GET THIS MAGNUM SHOVED IN YOUR MOUTH WHERE REAPER SHOVES HIS---.”Mei screams before McCree , with a wide grin stops her mid-sentence. He’s apparently aroused by this and as well as Mei. They start kissing passionately before the door closes.

“SHIT SHIT SHIT OUCH DAMN IT FUCK SHIT AHHHHH” yells an in pain Solider 76 who’s catching up with Reaper after running like hell out of McCree and Mei’s Room.

“Holy hell what did she do to you?!” Reaper asks.

“THAT FAT CHINESE BITCH SHOT MY ASS! FUCKING DAMN IT! UGHHHH GRAB MY STIM PACK AND DEPLOY IT!” Solider 76 barks.

The healing stim is deployed and Solider 76 is healed up. But the fight isn’t over yet.

 “She should have killed you two jackasses. Then maybe you wouldn’t have the occasion to be kicked out by me.” Ichi the Killer says menacingly as he appears on scene.

“Hey! You’re the Jap we bought the plutonium from!” Reaper says as he sees his former client.

“Yeah and I have a no refund policy for take backs!” Ichi the Killer shouts back.

“You took the plutonium?! Why?” Solider 76 asks.

“My reasons boy. Besides I have a nasty habit of leaving iPhones behind too!” Ichi the Killer says as he admits to taking back the nuclear bomb components from the payload 12 hours ago.

“Don’t call me BOY boy!” Solider 76 barks at Ichi the Killer who draws a Bowie knife and a backpack crane rigged G-36 c beltfed assault rifle.

“You’re a boy to me Jack! I called my father “boy” when I yelled at him. I called him “boy” when I beat him for all the abuse he gave me. I called him “boy” when I killed him with my bare hands! Boy I loved calling him “BOY”, BOY!” Ichi the Killer says as he goes into a psychotic rampage.

“Looks like you get to feel Daddy’s belt you brat!” Solider 76 retorts.

 

Chapter 12: Daddy Issues

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVf7NBncUy0> )

Ichi the Killer throws his Bowie knife which embeds in Solider 76’s shoulder blade while firing his assault rifle at Reaper before getting another Bowie knife to start stabbing Soldier 76 with.

“I’m gonna carve you like a turkey! RIP AND TEAR UNTIL IT IS DONE!” Ichi the Killer says as he rushes 76 with his knife.

“I’m coming Jack! Be careful that kid’s in Blackwatch’s secret division, the Purge Unit!” Reaper yells.

“So that’s your unit then!” Solider 76 as he is able to get out of Ichi’s attack range.

Madame Echo hears the commotion and rushes up to the 23rd floor with her Desert Eagle magnum drawn. “What the hell’s going on here?!” she shouts.

“I came to respond to a noise complaint from a Miss Mei-Ling Zhou. Found these two jackasses here, with guns drawn.” Ichi the Killer tells her superior.

“Guess these FUCKS need reminded about my “policies”. Allow me Ichi.” Echo says as she fires her magnum at Reaper and 76 hitting both of them with 3-4 shots give or take from the 7 round magazine.

“Shit shooting Echo, guess I ought to show you my shooting skills! DIE! DIE! DIE!” Reaper shouts as he goes into his Death Blossom.

“Oh you don’t know a thing about me Gabriel. I WAS BORN WITH, THICK SKIN!” Echo shouts as her ultimate ability makes her a giant rampaging brute with impenetrable armor plating, making her invincible.

Reaper drops his shotguns and tries to run for it realizing his weapons are futile against Echo.

“Awww you’re running! GUESS YOU CAN’T BEAT THICK SKIN BITCH!”, Echo gloats as she chases reaper down.

She pummels Reaper while Ichi the Killer goes after 76 with yet another Bowie knife before the pair decide to surrender and leave with their lives.

“Ok Ok, you win geez! We’ll scram!” a badly slashed and beaten Solider 76 says as he and Reaper beeline for the nearest exit.

“YOU BETTER RUN BOY! BECAUSE IF YOU COME BACK I’LL CUT YOU UP GOOD, BOY!” Ichi the Killer shouts.

“You did well tonight Ichi, but before you go off and get us in real trouble take this relaxant. It’ll take the edge off.” Echo says to her underling as she administers a mental sedative.

“Thank’s Madame. I haven’t gone Rip and Tear like that in a longggg time.” Ichi says to Echo.

“Anything’s for you buddy. Ugh gotta get the cleaning crew here!” Echo laments.

11:15 PM

Ichi heads up to room 2309 to check on Mei and McCree.

“Hey Miss Mei-Ling Zhou. Sorry for the “noise complaint” you guys had. Don’t worry about the bill, this one’s “on the house” hell we’ll let you stay the next night for free as compensation!” Ichi the Killer notifies that their disturbers have been dealt with and that Echo’s decided to give them a couple of free nights.

“Thanks Ichi! Say you don’t do anything stupid now ok? You sure kicked their asses well enough!” McCree says through the door.

“You’re welcome, be glad these walls are sound proof.” Ichi replies. He gets no response back.

Echo and her associate get back to their jobs while Mei and McCree get back to each other.

 

Chapter 13: Midnight Bliss

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUdG8ag5Lj0>)

“Hey Mei, you really showed Solider 76 and Reaper back there.” McCree says enthusiastically as he and Mei take a breather from going at each other.

“Oh McCree, I couldn’t just let them make fun of us like that. Especially you! I had a thrill of using your magnum to shoot Solider 76’s butt! He posts so many pictures of it, he finally gets to stop that for now.”, Mei says with a happy tone.

“You sure like my ol’ Peacekeeper, maybe I’ll teach you how to shoot heh heh.” McCree say happily.

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm, one thing I like about it is the big blast it makes.” Mei says with a seductive tone.

“Wowzers Mei, and I thought I had a dirty mind.”, McCree asks.

 “Believe me McCree, I like a big blast when I pull the trigger, tee hee.” Mei responds.

“Ho Ho Mei, you sure have a thing for cowboy guns don’t ya?” McCree says while blushing.

“No I just have a thing for Cowboys, they really turn me on.”, Mei whispers into McCrees ear.

“Well you’re the one who lassoed me into your heart and bed.” McCree smirkingly says.

“McCree, McCree. I think it’s about time for me to “saddle up”, now close your eyes for me. You’re going to enjoy this.” Mei seductively commands as she gets on top of him.

“And when do I get to open them up so I can see your pretty face again?” McCree asks while chuckling.

“You’ll know when you need too. Just by a certain feeling.” Mei seductively says as both of them blush red crimson. Mei slips off McCree’s boxers as well.

Sure enough McCree knows what she means. The camera pans out from Mei and McCree’s hotel room window.

A loud and high pitched “I-I-It-It’s-It’s High Nooooooooooooooon” is heard in the distance after several minutes.

“I’ll never leave you Mei.” McCree says as he and Mei catch their breath.

“Thank you McCree. And thanks for saving me out there. I wouldn’t be here to know how much you care about me if it weren’t for you.”, A post-coital Mei says.

“You’re welcome Mei, my little Chinese blossom. Good Night and see YOU tomorrow!", McCree says before the pair of love birds slumber cuddling in each other’s arms.

 

 

Chapter 14: Reconciliation

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bEPBefYxfWs)

The camera pans out further back to where Zenyatta, Bastion, and Genji met the day before.

“Zenyatta, we meet again. What do you have to say for yourself?” Genji says with a heavy and angry tone and his sword drawn.

“No one died Genji. That was the deal. Besides I think I know how loves works now. So there’s no bother in trying anymore research.” Zenyatta proclaims.

Genji gets in position to charge him, but Bastion intervenes saying “While you did something very wrong, it is very fortunate that things did not go as bad as what we thought they would go. Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes, yes I have. Firstly, love is a choice! While humans have a built in desire to love each other, they have to act upon it, like you said Bastion. Humans are random creatures. And second, that you can’t push two people to make that choice to act on love. Try as much as you wish, you can’t just rely on that alone. But that doesn’t mean trying isn’t useless along the journey of love.” Zenyatta comes to realize and say to Genji and Bastion.

“You’re still liable for the damages done. Even if something good could have come out of your Orb of Affection.” Genji scathes at Zenyatta.

“Lesson learned Genji. Although there is something that does trouble me dearly. What of the nuclear bomb material stolen from the Payload?” Zenyatta asks.

“I got a text from McCree saying we should look in to an “Ichi the Killer”. He acted nervously when went to a hotel to see Mei. Oh what’s this, a picture of McCree and Mei………… oh my. They’re together now?  McCree and Mei are snuggling aww how sweet.” Genji says as he looks through his phone and it’s a picture of Mei and McCree cuddling.

“Ichi the Killer you say? Where is he?” Zenyatta asks.

“We don’t know. Hopefully still at the hotel. We have questions for him.”, Genji replies

Paris, 3:00 P.M

A helicopter hovers in the air several miles outside of Paris, France. A man in the helicopter presses a detonator trigger.

A Parisian Muslim ghetto is obliterated in a nuclear bomb blast, leaving no survivors in a several mile radius.

The helicopter heads to a refugee camp in Calais, the detonator is pressed again. The camp and part of Calais proper is destroyed. Every single refugee and law enforcement station there is killed instantly.  

The camera pans up to show Ichi the Killer psychotically laughing in the helicopter holding the detonator before he vanishes into thin air via his teleportation device. Probably back to Hollywood while it is still early in the morning there.

 

Epilogue: The Ride Starts Now

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_wqoa2Y8U4>)

6:00 AM

Sunlight starts to seep in to the studio room where Mei and McCree made love to each as well as solidifying their desire to be with each other.

Naturally McCree is up first and he can’t help but blush at the woman he is very fortunate to have as his lover lying there comatose with him. He kisses her on the cheek before he heads on down to the Garnet’s lobby to get some pasties and coffee for the two eloping lovers. He puts on a robe to conceal his shirtless body and boxers.

McCree ponders about the future for the two of them while on the elevator ride down. Marriage, early retirement from Overwatch and settling down possibly getting a new career, and maybe even having kids. He’s very optimistic.

He gets off and spots the bakery shop.

McCree spots some pastries that he knows Mei would like as well as well as the coffee to go with them.

McCree know this is only the start of good things to come. Bad news is somethings just keep getting in the way of that.

 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qSDaKYsAOB0>)

Heading back to the elevator proves rather sour than sweet when he notices Madame Echo screaming “IT’S HAPPENING!” like a person saying the end of the world is near.

“Oh geez, what happened this time? Did Donald Trump slip in the polls by one point? Echo sounds like she came out of a nuthouse!” McCree says as he rolls his eye is discontent as he heads on over to see what Echo is screaming over.

“MCCREE! IT’S HAPPENING! THE HAPPENING IS NOW! JUST LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND ON DRUDGE REPORT!” Echo cries.

“Damn it Echo, I have a lovely lady waiting on these things, guess if it helps you get off my back, so be it.” McCree thinks to himself.

Echo pulls McCree to her computer screen with pictures of France after the nuclear bombings.

“SEE, I TOLD YOU IT WAS HAPPENING!” Echo screeches as she shows him a Drudge report linked article on the nuclear bombings in France.

“Oh no, the nuclear components!” McCree says as he’s visibly shocked.

“You know something about this?” Echo looks at McCree as if he did it.

“I was on an operation to disarm a Payload, bad news is the nuclear bomb components were removed when we tried to disarm it.” McCree explains.

“Holy hell! How’d they get there in such a short period of time? It takes a few days to throw a nuke bomb together, even longer for two!” Echo exclaims.

“I might have a theory. Where’s Ichi? Overwatch needs to see him.” McCree says.

“Oh ho no. Don’t go pinning it on him! I’ve had a tracking device on him. I’ll know where he is at an instant! And an alarm goes off if he leave a certain radius so I can know if he’s up to no good!” Echo exclaims trying to not have Ichi the Killer pinned on this.

“Somehow I don’t believe you have as much control over him as what you think you do. He spoke to me on the elevator last night. He said he was in a secret division of the already secret Blackwatch.” McCree replied.

"Look, I’ve seen some fucked up things in Blackwatch, Ichi included. But don't think I did this!” Echo stressfully says.

“Hey, I never pinned it on you. Only thing you can do is keep an eye on him. I don’t think this is the last time Ichi and I will cross paths.” McCree says.

“Thanks for trusting me McCree. Hopefully you’ll get to the bottom of this. And sorry about last night with Reaper and 76.” Echo says to McCree before he heads on up to the elevators.

“No worries Echo. Mei and I aren’t going to let that stop us. She’ll be disheartened about what happened though. But we’ll stop whoever did this.” McCree replies back before heading back to his room.

Ichi the Killer pops up behind Echo. She’s not happy with him.

“What the hell did you do? Now I have Overwatch on my ass!” Echo scolds her bodyguard.

“Nothing. I’m on camera helping the cleaning crew and heading off to sleep in the crew quarters.” Ichi lies.

“Hope so, they want to question you for your possible connection to these Paris nuclear bombings I just found out about!” Echo says.

“Do they now? Well they’re going to have one hell of a time meeting me. Overwatch thinks they’re going to go after me on this. But they’re going to see what messing with me looks like.” Ichi forebodingly says. Hinting to what mayhem he’ll cause next.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used (in order of appearance):  
> Grooveworthy — Starfall*  
> Airmann – Downfall*  
> REZNYCK - Soundtrack for your retro futur murder* (spelled as is, no typos)  
> Dance With The Dead – RIOT*  
> Magic Sword - The Way Home**  
> Nennek – Steller Lights*  
> GAIAXIS – latenightjams  
> FrankJavCee - Ｓｉｍｐｓｏｎｗａｖｅ １９９５  
> Francophilippe — Gator*  
> Lazerhawk – So Far Away*  
> Drake – Hold On Were Going Home  
> Reznyck — 03 – Ebolada*  
> Carpenter Burt – 347 Midnight Demons*  
> Carpenter Burt – Paradise Warfare*  
> Trevor Something – Stay  
> MOON – Dust**  
> Modulogeek – around**  
> Carpenter Burt – Mandarin’s Claws
> 
>  
> 
> Note on OC's
> 
> Ichi the Killer is my somewhat OC character taken from when I used to doodle as a kid about this anime crossover show I wanted. He’s basically Ichigo from Bleach and he actually was buddies with Echo in the convoluted series of mine I conceived years ago. He had sort of an exo suit where he had machine guns attached to 2 metal arms on a backpack like device that he grabbed. I figured I rehash him and make the connections to Bleach nonexistent. Bad news is there is an Ichi the Killer already out there in a Japanese Crime horror slasher film of the same name (Think of a really fucked up and more insane Joker. It’s so, erm, OUT THERE, that Norway jails people for owning it as it violates a ban on it. Look it up, not kidding.).
> 
> Madame Echo IS a genuine OC character. She’s a loose cannon who did own and run a luxury apartment building/hotel. Her original name was Echo Bullet as her Marge Simpson hair covers her entirely like a cone of steel. She has an attack similar to Roadhog’s in my story but it is more of a drill that impales her opponent. She still has her right winged political ideology (this was back in 2008 and the election coverage was as crazy then as it is now). She ultimately turned out to be a back stabbing villain later on with her psychotic twin sister and her villainous god-like father.


End file.
